<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things We Don't Say by wonderlandiscrumbling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044425">Things We Don't Say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling'>wonderlandiscrumbling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guillermo has noticed when Nandor doesn't want to discuss something he'll often shift into a more animal like form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things We Don't Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still an adjustment having a proper bedroom, no longer sleeping in a closet space beneath the staircase, but instead claiming one of the countless bedrooms on the second floor of the house. He also was adjusting to sharing his bed with another, not always of course, but it became increasingly often for Nandor to make his way to Guillermo’s room and crawl into bed with him. The vampire often wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face against his chest, clinging to him as he fell into a deep sleep that would last until nightfall, Guillermo never minded this of course. It was a strange thing to adjust to, the closeness, the intimacy of having another person curled around him, sleeping next to him, and of course it being a person he’d known for so many years. There were times like now where he would shift into a different form before making his way into his former familiar’s bedroom, Guillermo couldn’t help but smile when the large German Shepard wandered into his room, tail wagging and brown eyes staring hopefully up at him, only jumping up onto the large bed when Guillermo gestured for him to.</p><p>Nandor laid down next to him, head resting on his human’s lap. Guillermo pet his fingers through the dog’s thick fur, scratching behind its ears. It was an adjustment being with somebody who could shift into the form of a dog or many animals for that matter, and he wasn’t entirely sure why Nandor did this. He supposed it depended on his mood, if he wasn’t up to talking, or if he was upset and seeking comfort in a new form. Guillermo was more than happy to comfort him; he’d come to learn years ago that the vampire was less than capable of easily expressing his emotions. He’d been getting better about it, finding himself able to tell Guillermo that he loved him, that he didn’t want him to leave, but outside of those instances he tended to close in on himself, still seeing it as awkward and weak to express himself. </p><p>“Is everything okay?” Guillermo asked, of course not expecting the dog to give a verbal response.</p><p>Nandor nuzzled against his lap, his tail giving a weak wag, it was difficult to know if that was a yes or a no.</p><p>“We can talk, if you want.” He gently offered as he continued petting the dog’s fur.</p><p>The dog let out a low whine, a sound he took as a definite no.</p><p>“Okay, this is fine too, we can talk when you feel like it though, no pressure.” He assured him.</p><p>Guillermo laid back on the bed closing his eyes, he felt Nandor move from his lap, the dog moving to curl up against his side, he could feel warm breath against his arm. He reached out petting the dog’s head, it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. </p><p>He woke several hours later when he felt arms around his waist, he smiled when he felt lips press against the back of his neck, Nandor nuzzling against him. </p><p>“What time is it?” He asked, fingers stroking along the vampire’s bare forearm.</p><p>Nandor pressed a kiss against the back of his shoulder, “late, but still daytime.” He responded, his own voice soft, tired.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked again, taking hold of his hand lacing their fingers together, he still didn’t entirely expect a response from him even now.</p><p>The vampire was quiet for a moment, continuing to plant kisses along his neck, behind his ear. He seemed to just want to distract himself with kissing him, something that Guillermo couldn’t say he entirely minded.</p><p>“Yes, I just…I was thinking about things, recently.” He answered vaguely.</p><p>“What things?” He felt himself tense for a moment, worried that perhaps he’d been reconsidering their relationship, reconsidering being involved with a born vampire hunter. </p><p>They’d never exactly talked about it, had just moved on with their lives as if it weren’t important. Nandor pressed a kiss against the top of his head sensing the sudden change in his partner’s mood, he gave his hand a gentle reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“About my past, when I was alive, that’s all.”</p><p>He felt himself relax at that, reassured that they could go yet another day without addressing the elephant in the room. “What about?”</p><p>“If I had a different life, I may not have been turned, I could have just lived normally.” There was a soft sorrow to his voice, a sorrow that Guillermo heard often when the vampire spoke about his past, about the humanity that had been violently ripped away from him.</p><p>Sometimes when Nandor spoke to him about his human life it made him feel the slightest bit guilty about his own lifelong eagerness to be turned into a vampire, it was something he so desperately desired, but it was something that Nandor had never sought out. It was forced upon him; Guillermo couldn’t even begin to imagine the terror of what happened to him.</p><p>“Do you wish you were still a human?”</p><p>There was another drawn out moment of silence before he answered, “I do sometimes, but I wouldn’t know you then.” </p><p>He smiled at that, brought the vampire’s hand up to his lips pressing a kiss against the back of it. It was impossible to imagine not ever meeting him, something about imagining a life where their paths never crossed caused him discomfort, it felt wrong really. </p><p>“I’m sorry about what happened to you, but I’m glad that you’re here.”</p><p>“Me too,” </p><p>The resumed silence that fell between them was less tense this time, more comforting and familiar. He could quite honestly spend forever curled up in this bed with him like this, pretending there was nothing more they needed to speak about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>